July 3, 2019 NXT UK results
The July 3, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on July 3, 2019. Summary Refusing to wait for her scheduled matchup against Piper Niven later in the evening, Rhea Ripley stormed into the squared circle at the top of the show and called out her opponent to decide, right there and then, who the most dominant female competitor is in the NXT UK. She didn't have to wait long, as Niven quickly emerged to meet the challenge. Although The Mosh Pit Kid held a painful advantage over her foe for the majority of the subsequent contest, a disrespectful slap by the first-ever NXT UK Women's Champion awoke something within her fierce adversary. And after Ripley failed to get her opponent up for the Riptide, Niven unleashed an all-out onslaught that ended with the Michinoku Driver and a huge win. In his daunting in-ring NXT UK debut, Imperium's Alexander Wolfe took great pleasure in inflicting unrelenting anguish upon Jack Starz, stopping a momentary bit of opposition with the DVD before finishing him off with an earth-shattering powerbomb. In the aftermath, Wolfe demanded that Starz leave the ring immediately so that he could stand alone in victory. Jinny accompanied Jazzy Gabert to the ring to watch her fierce cohort rip through both Mercedes Blaze & Dani Luna with relative ease in a completely one-sided 2-on-1 Handicap Match. Last January at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool, Zack Gibson & James Drake stunned the NXT UK Universe when they overcame Tyler Bate & Trent Seven in the tournament finals to become the first-ever NXT UK Tag Team Champions. In a highly anticipated rematch, The Grizzled Young Veterans once again went to war against Moustache Mountain for the illustrious titles. From the start, both tandem left everything they had on the mat. But, just as it looked as if “Big Strong Bois” might be gaining a decisive advantage over the hard-hitting titleholders in the height of the action, Imperium suddenly came calling. After handcuffing Trent Seven to the ring post, Alexander Wolfe stood guard over their captive as WALTER and his merciless faction unleashed an all-out slaughter on Bate outside the ring. Results ; ; *Piper Niven defeated Rhea Ripley *Alexander Wolfe defeated Jack Starz *Jazzy Gabert (w/ Jinny) defeated Dani Luna & Mercedes Blaze in a Two On One Handicap Match *Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson) © vs. Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) ended in a No Contest. Drake & Gibson retain the WWE United Kingdom Tag Team Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-3-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 27.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 28.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 29.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 30.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 31.jpg 7-3-19 NXT UK 32.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #49 results * NXT UK results #49 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #49 on WWE Network Category:2019 events